Consorting with the Enemy
by annapiranha
Summary: Strange things are happening around the Ministry, with the snatchings happening. People think it may only be a small harmless number of people missing, but what happens if its more? The Ministry may be under threat and Draco spotted it and he has been forced to work with Hermione. Will they find out how bad the problem is or will they be to busy fighting?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter, nor any of the character used.**

**I hope people like the first chapter of FanFiction I've ever written and I'm open to any constructive criticism**

* * *

**Draco**

Draco looked at her lovingly, but she would always know him as the bully, the one who was on the wrong side, why would the golden girl ever love someone who use to torment her, if only she knew the real story behind all his harbored hate for the Gryffindor princess.

The image came fluently into Draco's head, he was back in his first year and she immediately caught his eyes. She was cute in a weird way… but it was her eyes, it felt like she could see into the depths of his soul. He felt uncomfortable being around, but in a good way, like a getting butterfly's way. Draco never felt this way before about a girl, and yet she was the only girl in his year who didn't swoon at the sight of him and he didn't know whether he was angrily annoyed at this, or if he found it refreshing. This was before he knew she was muggle born, when he found out it was like a hole was left in his heart, he shouldn't feel this way about a Mudblood, he shouldn't. This is when it started; the only way to hide his feelings was by constantly insulting her…anything to be in her presence for longer trying to convince herself he didn't love her.

After the Wizarding war passed and he managed to come out of it narrowly escaping Azkaban, but so many lives were lost and he couldn't help but hold himself responsible for it, even his own father buckled under the pressure, ever since Voldemort he lost his sanity. His father just couldn't take it anymore so Draco's Mother was going to put him into an institution, but due to Lucius's pride he couldn't endear with the embarrassment, so when Draco woke up and went downstairs to find his father hung himself from the rafters he wasn't surprised. He felt free but this quickly turned to guilt when he saw his mother's heart shatter. Three years after no one knew of the death of Lucius or that his mother was heartbroken, all she would do was stare out the window into the garden where his father proposed to her. Draco ever since the experience of war and loss wasn't the same, he was now mature and tried to right his wrongs, however he still hid his true feelings. He now wasn't a spoiled self-absorbed boy; he had a steady job at the ministry and was the provider for himself and his mother.

It all led up to where he is now, sitting in the lunch room with Blaise Zabini staring over at the golden trio wishing that she may just see him for what he is now…..different. She hears her laugh, a laugh he wished he could make her do, but he couldn't get anywhere near her due to Potter and Weasley. They only tolerated Draco even though how much he has done after the war to make amends, he even helped catch up the last of the Deatheater's that need to be taken to Azkaban. After a while he managed to zone in to what Blaise was saying, Blaise unbeknownst to Draco not listening, continued ranting about his evidence to imprison a criminal.

**Hermione**

I was sitting with Harry and Ron discussing the work, per usual every lunch, sometimes I wonder what else we talk about these days. They're just having the usual fight about how to undertake their job to get the Snatchers, this caused me to laugh hysterically which led them bewildered and took them of subject to give me a confused look. This caused me to laugh more, eventually I gasped for air and said "if you boys are quite finished discussing about snatchers I would like a decent conversation, as I'm not an Auror so I have no idea what you're talking about now."

Harry replied with a shocked expression "you should have heard about it Hermione, there's an increase of snatchings around London and even some from the ministry, and they aren't even leaving any traces, I think….. I just have a feeling, well…."

"out with it Harry, you have to tell me now, maybe I can help" replied Hermione, this left Ron sniggering, which he got a dirty look from "Ron have you got something to say, I'm perfectly capable of helping as you are, sometimes you can be an immature Knob."

Ron was just about to speak, but Harry cut in quickly to lower a risk of a fight "calm down children, and I don't think you can Hermione, I'll send you the reports over, but all it leads to are dead ends, it feels like they're trying to infiltrate the ministry again, whatever it is I have a feeling it involves a mole in the ministry,"

"It's probably one of the death eater's, that the ministry employed," Ron stared, laughing "they're dirt people kicked in off their shoes."

**Draco**

Draco heard what Ron said every word, but stayed seated as they walked out, but gave him a deadly stare that could cause a fire. Draco however had this behaviour show to him many a time so he didn't react. No one really saw passed the side inherited by his family, and people thought it defined him and decided to keep their distance in fear but Draco was use to it by now. No one heard the stories about him helping to hide Harry's identity to allow them enough time to escape, any story where Draco seemed to be remotely good was forgotten or rearranged to play him of as a dastardly villain.

He then proceeded back to his office, he sat planning missions and how to catch the last of the death eater's that scattered from England to any dark hole in the world they found, and it was his job to find them. That's when it came to mind, some of the death eaters may of comeback trying to finish Voldemort's plans and take down the ministry, these snatchers have started to take people, but what if…. Just what if it had gone on for a while, the people may have replaced them. The evil may have crept in with Polyjuice potion taking all the people who lived alone or in couples, but he would need some evidence, but what happened if it goes too far he thought, this is when he agitatedly groaned, he would have to talk to the head of the Auror department… Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione**

I walked into Harry's office to discuss the case of the snatchers due to finishing my work that I needed to complete in the day. When looking through the reports I noticed a correlation of all of the snatched, that they had a family. It also seemed they started by snatching people at the bottom of the work pyramid and worked up slowly; it was like they didn't want to bite off more than they could chew. When I peered into Harry's office to discuss the case, I knew it was on his mind as he looked bemused at the wall like the answer may be in his reach…..but yet so far away. I knocked on the door quietly hoping not to make him jump too much, but when he didn't pay attention I decided to cough louder. At this Harry jumped and began to register his surroundings and acknowledged me and said "sorry Hermione, it's just the case have you been standing there long?"

"No Harry, just a few seconds, I wouldn't bother you unless it was necessary, but I think I spotted something with the case that may help you to protect everyone and catch the Snatchers, "To this Harry's face lightened like hope may have been restored, he nodded eagerly at me to continue with my hypothesis. "well everyone taken has been in a family and they seem to be getting higher up the work pyramid, as you can see on the reports the first taken was a cleaner, then a receptionist, to a secretary and so on, it's like they don't want to go for someone with much authority till they perfect their skills or something I have yet to work this out."

Harry looked at my report and what I highlighted looking intently trying to soak in the richness of my report. This is when I heard a knock on the door, but Harry was busy reading, so I decided not to distract him so I opened the door thinking it was just his assistant.

As I opened the door I scanned the person he was tall, thin yet muscly and when I got to his face, I knew that smirk, I hated that smirk throughout most of Hogwarts as teasing followed it. I glared at him trying to get my head around how he had changed, he looked like he may be more mature, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. That's when I noticed I was staring for too long and how closed we were, I felt myself start to heat up. "See something you like Granger?" he said teasingly, it looks like he still is the old arrogant Malfoy, to this comment I just shook my head and huffed. I moved out the way to allow him entrance as I knew this wouldn't be long, he was probably just here to annoy Harry.

Harry now looked up and had a shocked expression on his face, I'm sure he was thinking what the hell Malfoy was doing in his office. This is when he placed some papers on Harry's desk with the trademark smirk, but his eyes showed urgency, that's the only reason he would be in Harry's office after all. Malfoy didn't wait for Harry to ask why he was here, he just began to talk.

"Potter you need to see this, if we don't check this out now it may be too late and ruin our chances of recovering from this takeover" Harry's face showed interest, but I just think it's the same old Draco overreacting over nothing like usual, Draco continued "as you see there's only records of people being snatched with a family, but what if…just what if it wasn't only the family people, we just don't notice the others as they have no one to report them missing, but I know what you're thinking now, they're all here most likely, which seems weird with some of their attendance rates."

"Spill it Malfoy, what are you saying?" Harry said, I knew he was going to blow if Malfoy outstayed his welcome, or was making a mockery of the situation he was put in.

"hold your tongue Potter, I'm getting there," Malfoy took in a deep breath as if to agitate Harry more and looked at me and winked, I was just about to comment when he continued " I think some of the Snatchers, or the missing Deatheaters may of infiltrated the ministry by using Polyjuice potion and replacing them."

I thought about it and it made sense but he had no evidence, we couldn't jump right into the deep end and start to make accusations to people just because of their attendance has increased, if anything that's good. Harry started to laugh now causing Draco to clench his hands into fists, his eyes burnt with fury.

**Draco**

Harry was laughing causing Draco to become extremely angry, with this he slammed his hands onto Potter's desk causing a shudder that could be rated on the Richter scale. "Look Potter, I know I have no proof other than I know how the dark forces work, just keep this between us three and I promise you I will get some evidence."

Draco literally snarled his words at Harry, he was so angry; he was storming out, and then Hermione stopped in front of his path nearly causing him to fall over due to the sudden halt he made to avoid hitting her. "Harry I think we should check out Malfoy's idea it seems well thought out and if we're struggling we should try every pathway that may be associated with the snatchings."

Draco seemed spellbound did Hermione just back him up? Bewildered he turned to Harry who seemed as shocked as he was with his mouth that hung agape, Draco put on his trademark smirk to hide the laughter and his contentment that Harry Potter was speechless. "Ok then… Malfoy you have a week to get evidence, and Hermione, you can help and work with him to get the evidence, as if he's right we need to act as quickly as possible."

Now Hermione seemed shocked and now Draco's mouth hung agape, he looked like a deer in headlights, causing Harry to go into hysteria for a few seconds. How could Draco work with Hermione? He couldn't say anything about it because he truly needed the help even if it was from someone who he couldn't stand being near her, always wanting to be good enough. He then thought that this could be his chance, his chance to show Hermione his changed and to get to spend more time with her, this is when he began to turn as red as roses. Hermione had just looked at him with an inquisitive look….this is going to be a long week he thought. He just nodded at Harry and turned to Hermione and said "we start tomorrow morning at seven, be on time, and I will meet you at this address."

**Hermione**

Still speechless I nodded and cautiously took the out of his hands before he stormed out. I then turned to Harry and gave him a deadly look which made him gulp "I'm sorry Hermione…but he needed help and I can only trust you or Ron if this is so….and I just think one of them may end up dead."

I had to agree about this, I put on a smile and said doing a Draco impersonation "you will regret this Potter," this caused us both to laugh renewing my spirits about the upcoming event.

I decided that I had finished for the day and clocked out, and there he was waiting for me smiling, obviously forgot what he said earlier and trying to act all sweet, but I knew this game , but no I wasn't going to forgive him too easily.

"Hello beautiful, are you ready to go home?" he said as if I forgot, he only compliments me when he knows he has done something he is in deep trouble for.

"frankly Ronald, due to earlier I don't want to talk to you, and I have you know I have helped Harry more with this case in a minute then you could do in a million years" I was about to storm to the exit when he caught my arm.

"Baby, I'm sorry, it was out of line, please I love you and let me treat you tonight to make up for it, pumpkin I'm sorry."

At that point I turned round and decided to forgive him due to his sorry face, it was too cute and I knew I couldn't stay mad at that face so I took his hand and he smiled in his goofy way, knowing I had forgiven and forgot about his episode in the morning as we headed home.

We got home and as he said he treated me by cooking and cleaning. After that he tried to coax out the information between my meeting with Harry (he didn't know Malfoy was there), but I wouldn't tell him. So he tried to get the information out by torture…..tickling torture. I was just rolling on the floor laughing but I wouldn't give up my information, so I decided to use my own form of torture. The second there was a break in Ron tickling me I reached for his face and laid a kiss tenderly on his lips, which led to more kissing and the tickling stop, I knew Ron's weak spot, used it and I won.

All I could think about was needing to work with Malfoy, with his witty ignorant attitude and that smirk, oh how I would love to smack that sardonic smirk off his face, but that wouldn't be professional….however I will cross that bridge when I come to it. I peered at the crumpled address in my pocket, where exactly was I going, this isn't the address for the manor, and it needs to be somewhere secret so that no one becomes suspicious of why we are hanging around together, as I wouldn't consort with Draco unless it was an emergency. It felt awkward keeping it from Ron, he was my best friend and boyfriend and we told each other everything, but I know how he feels about Draco, just mentioning that name makes him go into temper tantrums about how he should have gone to Azkaban. In the end Harry will probably tell Ron due to their relationship…..sometimes I think they have a better relationship than we do, they go out on more dates anyway. When I got into bed I just couldn't help dreading what slow agonizing day lies ahead.

**Draco**

He was in is private flat, his sanctuary away from work, his mother and anything in the outside world. This is where Draco came to think the rooms were painted black, but the exterior walls were windows which he liked to look out to get a view of the park, ever since nearly being sent to Azkaban, the threat of being trapped in a small, closed room was overpowering so he opted to an apartment which made him feel at home, yet free. The apartment had minimal furniture, due to only using it when he wanted to be in a solitary setting.

He stilled lived at home to look after his mother, but occasionally he stayed here to be closer to work, but this was the first time he invited anywhere to his sanctuary. He was anxious yet scared, what happened if she didn't like it? Then he heard a voice sounding like his father say _who cares what that Mudblood thinks, you shouldn't have invited filth in_. he shook his head realizing how much he sounded like his father, and he didn't want to be like him and follow his ways….he just had a harder time of trying to treat everyone as equal after his family have taught him Pureblood is more superior. After the war he decided if anything Purebloods are less superior as they can't see through their clouded sense of judgement, which makes everyone else dirty and not right to have magic. Draco decided to just go to sleep and see what tomorrow may bring….._Granger is going to be in my apartment _this thought caused him to laugh as he never thought he would see the day that Granger would accept an invitation even if she had to due to work. He fell asleep that night thinking of Hermione and if she would be impressed by his place, or if she even noticed how much Draco changed since Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione**

I arrived at the address early, examining the door to the apartment. I knocked suddenly knowing if I didn't I would try to run as fast as a cheetah to escape the claws of the apartment dragging me in. Malfoy opened the door and moved aside to allow me entrance into his fort. I looked at his face and his eyes show anxiousness, like he was nervous of the situation to….but Malfoy nervous? I managed to contain my laughter at the thought. I started to look at the apartment stunned how open it was, it felt like I was outside in a strange way, I couldn't explain it though…it was beautiful, the view and the interior. I tried to soak it all in at once, and then I saw a grand piano in the corner, it felt like I walked straight into Malfoy's lair, it seemed personal to him in here, which caused me to feel awkward especially as it didn't really like him. I just couldn't put my finger on it, why would he choose his own apartment?

I think he could tell by my face I was shocked by his apartment, when I looked at him he just frowned "ok Granger, you've gawked enough, now let's start to work on it before the wind blows and you're face gets stuck like that."

At this I gave him an annoyed look but realized he was right "I'm….sorry I was just…uh well I just never imagined your apartment like this, it is just so open and ….just," this left Malfoy laughing, great I made a fool of myself, I wasn't going to live this down with Malfoy, I felt myself turn red with embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness, I made Hermione Granger speechless, and I take that as a complement," he said winking_, I really want to slap that cheeky pompous expression off his perfectly chiseled face….wait did I just compliment Malfoy, I feel lucky that he didn't here that, I feel sick just thinking about what I said….ewwww, just gross._

"Quiet Malfoy, we should be discussing the work" I said smugly, to get back at him and to get him to be quiet.

"Ok Granger, I'll just go open the window, you look a bit flushed," he said laughing again…. I sighed regretting becoming entangled in his snare….. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

**Draco**

He was happy Hermione liked his apartment; it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He tried to be funny with her, but she just didn't get his humor because she wouldn't get to know him more. They then set off trying to work on the theory, compiling notes to try and back up the theory.

"we need to do some investigations Granger to get the evidence of Polyjuice potion, or something he won't believe us with just notes…who am I kidding Potter would listen to you if you had just notes, but me to."

He could see her wanting to reply to the comment saying it wasn't true but she abruptly stopped as he was right, but he knew he would have done the same if it was him in the situation instead. She eventually agreed with his point, he knew going undercover was the way to get a higher chance of catching the Snatchers and if he was right, a couple of Deatheater's trying to avenge the death of their Lord.

They planned to look in the offices and bathrooms of the people who have changed things like attendance statistics and showed symptoms or effects of the use of Polyjuice potion. They managed to narrow it down to a few people in each department who were more prone to being snatched due to living situations, schedules and many other things. Draco peered over at Hermione admiring her talents and finding it cute when she had her thinking facial expression showing, he just wanted to kiss her tenderly, but she was going out with Weasley. He was a man of honor so he would never kiss anyone if they or he was with another as that was lowest of the low in his books. He realized he was staring for too long, but it was too late, she looked up and he felt enraptured by her eyes, wanting to stare into them until the sun down, but he torn his eyes away at risk of making her uncomfortable. He got back to the work knowing that he could help and repay many in the process. He was in deep thought as he marked on a detailed map of the Ministry where the snatches occurred to see if there was a correlation, and where to put more security to protect everyone. He didn't want another war, the last one took enough from him, and the next one would probably steal his life.

**Hermione **

I looked at Draco and he was staring at me…. I was waiting for a snarky comment but nothing came, he just started to turn red, and turned away. It was a bit awkward working with him at the start, not knowing what to say. He just worked, and he was good at it.…I thought I would need to do it all, but he has even added more than I would have chosen to monitor and observe. I was dumbfound I think he actually cared about looking after the people, I have never seen this side of him. It's like his changed a bit, it's refreshing, and we may actually work well together…..if he would treat me as an equal.

After a whole morning of planning we decided to part our ways and go into apparate into the Ministry late at night so they can go through the offices and set up cameras in the areas with minimal security to lessen the risk of the snatchings. I got permission and from Harry, but if anyone found out he would deny what we were doing as if we didn't get evidence it would look bad.

I arrived home and Ron was sitting at on the sofa, I tidied the flat last night but it looked like it had been hit by a bombshell, and there he was sitting on the sofa lazily staring, but not fully registering me. I walked through and stood in front of him, towering over him, he still didn't acknowledge me. I was getting agitated at this point, so I whistled as loud as I could, thus creating a high pitch screech that could shatter glass. This sound made Ron jump so high off the sofa and nearly punch me out of trying to protect himself. "What the hell Hermione, what was that for, I was nearly asleep for goodness sake."

This made me madder, so I stood tall and moved closer to him and away from the wall I jumped to escape the punch. "Well Ronald, I know you got home around about an hour ago, but it looks like a pig sty in here, and you were probably waiting for me to come home to cook and clean for you, I tell now Ronald Bilius Weasley I am not your mother so sort it out now."

I just stared at him; he looked like he was going to blow a casket over this due to how red he was turning, if I moved back it would look like he won so I stood my ground trying to restrain myself from shaking, sometimes Ron's anger episodes have wrecked the whole apartment, and it looks like it was heading to that stage. Ron got closer and said in a low voice after taking a big breath which helps to clear his mind "I'm sorry darling, I will clean it up later, but right now I just want to sit with you,"

"well I'm going out after getting changed, with a friend, so you can sit by yourself as I'm going to have fun and when I get back I'm hoping it will be tidy."

He got angry again, turning as red as a ripe tomato and shouted at me "fine, you go out, not like we were going to do anything tonight anyway,"

"I'm going to get changed, then I'm going to leave, how you dare speak to me like that, I'm going to stay out tonight so I can give you time to think about what you just said."

After saying that I got ready as quick as a cheetah running, and packed an overnight bag knowing little about where I would be staying. I stormed through the living room, closing Ron out of my mind and slammed the door, hoping he would get the message. I stood on the other side of the door feeling the wet trails on my face the waterfall of tears left, which I didn't even seem to notice, but they made me feel week. With one deep breathe I apparated to my office at the ministry where Malfoy was waiting. I stared at him bewildered "I thought we were meant to meet downstairs?"

To this accusation Malfoy rugby tackled me and covered my mouth. I started to panic, what happens if this isn't Draco, or if he's a Snatcher…..oh great, have I just walked into a trap?


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco**

I heard saw Hermione's face and it looked like she had been crying, I wanted to console her, but afraid it might scare her (coming from me) or offend her, I ignored her tear stained cheeks. That's when I heard it, something outside which sounded like a scream. I leaped forward to make Hermione be quiet by covering her mouth, but I tripped in the process causing me to knock her down like a wrecking ball. If that wasn't worse enough I landed on top of her, she seemed horrified, like I was going to attack her. I felt guilty straight away, I wanted to apologize and explain myself but the noise stopped, and I heard footsteps coming this way to her office. I looked at her and got out my wand, this scared her even more obviously as she began to struggle. I shot her an urgent look; she seemed to notice and began to quiet down. That's when I heard the noise, it was right outside her office, I put myself into position creating a human shield to protect Hermione in case it came in, and her life was more valuable than mine.

It opened the door and I started to feel embarrassed when I noticed it was a man who looks around a few years older who I noticed to work in the Ministry. The man started to go red and began to stutter out some words, "I'm…..well I'm sorry for walking in Miss Granger…. Well I thought I heard something….well I did here something, sorry I didn't know you we here with your boyfriend I wouldn't of intruded."

Draco started to laugh and realized it probably looked like that, then he remembered I was still pinning Hermione down. He released her from his grip, and she didn't look particularly pleased "oh, it's ok James, we weren't doing anything Malfoy here… well he just….well errrrrr….."

Hermione was looking at him a glare, so I decided to help her out of the hole I dropped her in. "Well James, I heard screaming, and due to the Snatchers wanted to protect her, do you know where the screaming was coming from?"

Hermione looked at me like how would he possibly believe that? She looked like she was so embarrassed at the excuse she believed to be so bad. He just looked back to James who seemed to become even redder, so red it should be physically impossible for a person to become. "Well…. errrr….you see Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger…. I was watching a film on my laptop so I didn't need to go home yet."

This made both of us laugh so much that Granger fell back on the floor. "Well it's about time to go home James, it gets dangerous to stay too late due to the snatchings."

James nodded in agreement then left to pack up his things and leave for home. I then turned to Hermione and offered my hand to help her up, which she accepted graciously. I looked at her apologetically "sorry Hermione, I was just trying to protect us, so we wouldn't give away are position as a reaction to the scream."

**Hermione**

Did he just call me Hermione? Tried to protect me? And…..wait and apologize to? Wow Malfoy has changed; he would have probably teased me due to landing on me. It was so funny though, I am almost enjoying working with Malfoy. I just didn't mention it to him in risk of making an awkward situation or making him angry, as I was stuck with him for most of the night. I walked out the office after when I heard James leave, the coast was clear.

We decided to first put up the cameras and charms to track anyone apparating in those areas to try and catch the Snatchers. They then split up checking for any signs Polyjuice potions in the toilets and the offices which they narrowed down are the most likely to of been snatched due to the living situations and other things.

Everything was clear, however there was still something a bit fishy about the situation, well I sort of believe Malfoy about this…. I mean I've noticed some things going on and some people have acted weirdly recently, and it is just good to check. After the last war affected so many, no one wants that to happen again, it changed so many people including myself so I want to check any possibility before it goes too far.

**Draco**

It has been quite fun working with Granger but so far no evidence, I'm starting to doubt myself, but I don't want a war again, it tore my family apart and I lost many I love, I knew what they were doing was wrong, but they were family and friends most afraid of the dark lord themselves. Many lost loved ones, and fought for him due to blackmail or fear, my family became one, my father died mentally around the time the dark lord punished him for not trying to bring him back, and I just managed to protect my mother from the clutches of death from the dark lord. I have got many scars from the war, many that people don't see, I was taught from a young age family comes first, and my dad done everything to do that by choosing the side he thought would win and the side are family was born into, it was wrong, but he done what he thought was right, and I respect him for that, no matter the consequences.

I looked over to Granger, she seemed to be in as deep a thought as mine, as though entranced with no trace of life, and there's me studying her trying to figure out what she is so caught up from until she looked at me….. Oh great now I've spellbound by her eyes, I feel myself slowly turning red, maybe even to a maroon colour. I quickly turn away hoping she hasn't noticed. I averted my eyes, and started going around a single person's office scouring for clues, finding literally nothing, I'm almost about to give up until I find a locked draw, but I can feel a kind of stronger magic, maybe a hex put on it for anyone who tries to open it, Hermione starts to come over, I think she can probably guess how intrigued I am right now, I have an urge to know what is in this draw, and I'm not leaving until I do.

**Hermione**

He went bright red when we met eyes, and turned away as if I repulsed him, was it something I did. As we were looking for clues Malfoy seemed to be zoned onto something, so I decided to make my way over warily so I don't annoy him, or cross the line, he is obviously still not use to working with (in his terms) a mudblood. As I got closer I felt a pull of magic dragging my eyes to the place Malfoy was staring eagerly at, it will take more than alohomora to open the draw.

I peered around the office looking for a clue for a password, or a key. I think Draco got the picture as he started looking to; he looked like an animal hunting his prey, hitting anything out of the way keenly. I stopped and paused to look around again; this is when my eyes were attracted to a picture. The picture was of an old lady staring into a bag of gold, and the light hit it perfectly, however I noticed the surface was more reflective at some points.

I called for Draco "Malfoy, look at this picture"

He then gave me a bemused look " Granger I don't think this is the time to be looking at the latest artwork, especially if it is out of your price range"

With that comment I shot him a glare that could melt ice " no look at the riches it is shining so much that not all looks like canvas, I think it's hiding the key" Malfoy darted forward like a fly to the light, he looked like he was going to rip it to shreds, so before he had the chance I shouted out " Malfoy don't destroy it or they will know we have been here"

I moved my hands towards the canvas feeling the outline of the key, there was only one way I could think of at that moment which would cause minimal damage, I decided to try it, I got my wand and said calmly "accio key." With that the key flew out to me leaving the picture in perfect shape. I took a glimpse at Malfoy and he looked hungry for that key so I passed it to him, and he happily snatched it out my hand, with no thanks, sometimes he is so nice then he turns back into a self-absorbed pig.

**Draco**

I took the key regretting not saying thanks or well done after, but it was too late, anyway with me she would have thought I was being sarcastic. I walked to the draw, blocking the thoughts of Hermione out of my head so I could focus a hundred percent on the task at hand, but theses days I wasn't even worth trying, so I gave it seventy five percent instead, in the end it would have to be sufficient. I put the key in and turned it slowly, unlocking the draw's secrets leaving me to gasp, I couldn't decide if it was good or bad….


End file.
